Calculate My Love: REWRITE
by K.T. Tag
Summary: Kaoru harbors feelings for his older brother, but knows it is too late to tell him. When he gets a science and math tutor, will Kaoru find new love, or just mess everything up? SLASH YAOI Rewritten version!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Well, I've decided to rewrite this, so please enjoy! Thanks for picking this up! Oh, and this is based on the manga!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

Kaoru watched his brother fuss over Haruhi along with the King of the Host Club. Kaoru laughed to himself and wondered if he should go home by himself, leaving the crazy love triangle alone. But he didn't, because he felt like he needed to support his brother's decision. They had had a huge fight so Kaoru could set Hikaru free from the twinly bond. In the end, Hikaru was the one who figured it all out. Kaoru was slightly jealous that Hikaru knew what he was going to do next. Kaoru wished he knew as well.

Hikaru and Tamaki were going to pursue Haruhi's heart, but what was the younger twin suppose to do? Cheer on his brother? No, Kaoru knew he had to continue moving forward, but it was so hard when he was in love with his older brother. Ever since they had joined the host club, they preformed their "Brotherly Love" acts. These little skits had made Kaoru fall in love with his brother. The problem was, it was only after Kaoru told Hikaru to chase after Haruhi when Kaoru realized this.

After becoming "independent" from Hikaru and going on a date with Haruhi, Kaoru figured out that his emotions for his brother was more than just a sibling relationship. Now, Kaoru craved to get closer to Hikaru… _sexually. _He knew it was a crazy, stupid idea. Hikaru was straight and Kaoru lusted over guys. There was no possible way they could be more than brothers no matter how much Kaoru wished it not.

"Kaoru aren't you going home yet?"

The younger twin was yanked from his thoughts and saw the brains of this organization. Kaoru smiled half-heartedly, "Not yet Kyouya-senpai. I'm waiting for Hikaru. Besides, I'm thinking of getting a tutor for myself."

"Do you mean yourself and Hikaru?" Kyouya suggested.

"No," Kaoru stated, "I have a study habit on checking my answers with someone else. Hikaru normally does homework with me, but lately he has been randomly jumping up and dashing off to plan something to win Haruhi's heart. Plus, I'm more into literature and I need someone who'll help me in science. Hikaru has been doing that, but you know…"

"You're interested in literature?" Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

Kaoru nodded, "Yep! But, anyways senpai, if you know anyone who can help me, then please tell me."

"I know someone," Kyouya replied.

"Who?"

"Me."

Kaoru considered this. Kyouya was smart and brilliant, but he wasn't the type to help people out usually. "Why?"

"It'll look good in my college application," Kyouya shrugged. "So, are you coming to tonight at eight? Tomorrow's the weekend anyways so it won't matter if you stay the night."

"Thanks, I'll be there," replied Kaoru. "Um… Could I get your address?"

Kyouya chuckled and scribbled down his address and ripped out the page neatly from his notebook. He handed the paper to Kaoru and then called Tamaki over to close down the club. The club dispersed, everyone heading home from a long day of school and managing girls.

The twins got into their limo when it came. Pointless chitchat was made on their way home. They laughed about some people and talked about a movie that was coming out soon. Dinner was just the two of them. Their mother was in France for a fashion show and their father didn't come back from the software company until late at night.

Kaoru stood up from the table, "I got to go."

"Where?" Hikaru asked, surprised. It was unusual for either of the twins to not know where the other went.

"To Kyouya-senpai's house," Kaoru explained, "He's going to tutor me. I'll probably won't be home until late tonight, so you can go to sleep without me."

Before Hikaru could ask any more questions, Kaoru dismissed himself from the room and went out to his car. Kaoru loved being able to drive. Not many rich teenagers could drive, but the twins knew. They had learned to drive and maintain their cars from their father. It was one of the perks of being rich and having a ninja-like father. Kaoru started the engine and drove out to the older boy's house.

:X:

Kyouya sat in his room, looking out the window occasionally to see if Kaoru was there. It was nearly eight o'clock and Kyouya had finished his own homework already when a light blue Honda CRV drove up into the circular drive. The car parked and Kaoru got out of the driver's seat. After another few minuets of waiting, the butler knocked politely on the door and Kaoru walked in. The twin wore a pair of jeans and a union jack shirt.

"Hi," Kaoru greeted.

"Good evening," Kyouya dismissed the butler and brought Kaoru into the room. They set up Kaoru's stuff on the coffee table that was partly surrounded by couches. Kaoru started on his chemistry homework while Kyouya looked over the math homework. After a while, when Kaoru finished most of his homework, Kyouya looked outside.

"You drive?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled, "I worked my ass off to get the one-hundred hours and to pass the driver's test. My dad got me this car. If you want, you could take it for a spin."

"I don't have my licenses yet," Kyouya stated. "I never had any time to."

Kaoru snickered, "You mean you don't drive?"

"And what's do funny about that?"

"It's just very unexpected of you Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru admitted. "Out of everyone in the host club, I would have thought you would been able to drive."

Kyouya chuckled, "I guess you're right."

Kaoru hadn't noticed until now how cool Kyouya looked. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his raven-black hair. There was a sense of mischievous too, but only slightly. How calm Kyouya was always and always doing everything without mistake. It was no wonder the King had pronounced Kyouya as the "Cool" type. And his piercing brown eyes were-

_No! _Kaoru told himself, _You can't fall for Kyouya! His family would never accept it! Plus, you haven't figured things out with Hikaru! _

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head again and pulled a fake smile, "Sorry I zoned out. I should get going, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Kyouya replied, "I don't think you should drive this late at night. You seem tired too. If you want, the shower is down the hallway to your left, it's the fourth down to your right, and I presume that you have your cell phone?"

"It's that late?" Kaoru groaned. "I didn't even notice how much time passed. Yeah, I'll call my brother and take a shower, thanks." The younger boy walked out of the room and followed the directions that Kyouya told him.

He flipped open his cell and saw that Hikaru had called twice. Missing calls because your phone was on silent was quite stupid. Again, Kaoru looked at the time and sighed. His brother was probably asleep by now. Maybe one of the maids would pick up. Kaoru held the "4"-button on his phone for speed-dial.

"Hello, Hitachiin residence, who is calling?" The voice the defiantly their dad's.

"Hi dad," Kaoru spoke, "I'm going to spend the night over at my senapi's house."

"You're already making a move on someone else?"

"Dad!" Kaoru opened the door to the bathroom with a blush running across his face. "I'm just here to study! Is Hikaru there?"

"If you're worried about you brother, then he's already asleep," His father replied. "So, which senpai? The blonde one? That guy got lost in our house, I would advise you not to go after that one."

Kaoru groaned, "Dad, stop teasing me! Just because you are the only one that knows I'm gay doesn't mean you can. And no, it's not Tamaki. It's the black haired one with glasses. Kyouya, remember? And I'm not falling in love with him. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" The voice on the other end sounded happy to get some sleep, "Night Kaoru!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Well? How did you like it? I know it's a lot more words, but I feel better about this. PLEASE REVIEW~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kyouya woke up first that morning. His neck was stiff because he had fallen asleep on the couch. After Kaoru took a shower, they had stayed up and talked before falling asleep. He had learned that Kaoru wanted to join the world of literature. Maybe write a book or translator.

Kyouya yawned and looked at Kaoru, innocently lying on the other couch. The younger boy had an unguarded expression on his face. His orange hair was a bit messed up from sleeping and his shoes were carelessly kicked off next to the couch. He was curled up into a ball, even with the blanket on. Kyouya smiled, but no one was there to see it. He checked the time on the clock placed on the wall. Nine thirty, it wasn't that late since they had stayed up until two forty five last night. Kyouya walked over to Kaoru and leaned over him.

"Kaoru," Kyouya said. "Time to get up."

"Hikaru~" Kaoru, half awake said cheerfully.

"I'm not your broth- hmmm!"

Kaoru's soft lips smashed against Kyouya's. Kyouya was too stunned to do anything. It wasn't until the flick of a tongue brushed against Kyouya's teeth when he pulled back. Kyouya stumbled back, only to sit down on the coffee table. His hand was to his mouth. Were the twins gay? …No, because Hikaru was pursuing Haruhi. Was Kaoru gay?

The next instant, Kaoru woke up and yawned. "Good morning…Ah, um… Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya avoided eye contacted when he spoke, "Good morning, Kaoru. Would you like breakfast?"

"Um…" Kaoru quickly checked his cell phone for the time. "I have to go home. Hikaru is probably worrying about me. Thanks for tutoring me. How about I come again on Monday after the club?"

"Sounds fine," Kyouya shrugged.

"Cool, thanks. Oh, wait!" Kaoru looked into his bad of homework and pulled out an envelope. It was very formal piece of paper and was handed to Kyouya.

"What is this?" Kyouya examined the paper.

"An invitation," Kaoru explained. "My mother is getting back from Paris and we are going to throw a huge party on her success. Hikaru and I are allowed to have some friends over so, why don't you come over?"

Kyouya ripped open the envelope and checked the date and time of the party. "Yes, I can be there."

"Awesome," Kaoru said, "Well, see you on Monday."

Kaoru smiled cheerfully, and left. Kyouya watched the light blue car drive out of the estate from his window. A tugging feeling attacked his heart. Kyouya pressed his lips together. He didn't like having Kaoru leave him, yet he wasn't completely comfortable with Kaoru in the room. Well this was newly awkward. Kyouya groaned and scratched his head. How did things suddenly get to complex? Since when was Kaoru so… interesting?

At that moment, his cell phone ringed. Kyouya snapped open the portable phone to check who is was. Then, he accepted the call. "Hello, Tamaki?"

"Kyouya!" The vibrant voice on the other end exploded. "I got a great idea for Monday!"

"Care to expand?" Kyouya asked. He pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder. Why wasn't there any clean paper? Kyouya needed to write whatever idea Tamaki had decided on, down on paper to research. He spotted a notebook lying on the ground. He picked it up and flipped open to a blank page. Luckily, there were several writing utensils on the coffee table from last night.

"Pirates!" The other side exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, think of beautiful outlaws, raiding villages for damsels, breaking rules, classy jewels and jewelry! Pirates!"

Kyouya knew this had to be a brainchild of the amusement park Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi went to today. Kyouya was half curious on what ride or feature Tamaki saw to make him think about pirates. Either way, Monday was going to interesting.

Kyouya hung up the phone after Tamaki elaborated about the pirates. Kyouya knew they could recycle some parts of the costumes from previous dress-ups, but which ones? Kyouya skimmed through the half filled notebook only to discover that it wasn't his.

"And he gazes at the girl in more fondness than he does to me…" Kyouya read out loud. "I wish the attention would switch back to me, but I already had my chance. Now, he is in pursue of someone else."

Kyouya read more of what was in the notebook. It was a story about unrequited love. One more, the brains of the host club read through the pages. This was Kaoru's handwriting, wasn't it?

:X:

"Welcome to the host club!"

The girls walked into the third music room. To their surprise, the host club was in costume, but as always, the looked devilishly handsome. Earrings and necklaces decorated all the hosts. Everyone was dressed as a pirate. Each host with their pants in knee high boots, but all differently dressed. Tamaki sat in his chair, cross-legged with a black triangle hat. Feathers stuck out of the hat. He wore black pants, which were stuffed into black boots. He had a white shirt on which was only partly buttoned. Resting on his shoulders was a long red coat and an eye patch was placed on his left eye.

"Arg," Tamaki smiled. "And welcome to my ship."

The girls squealed at the gentlemen pirates. The girls separated into their groups and went to their regular host. All of them threw in unnecessary "Yargs" and slang to authentic. Kyouya watched the girls fawn over the pirates. Maybe it was because pirates were the "bad boys" that the girls simply adored them. And it was a good thing too. Kyouya had pulled off a lot of shit to get this to work.

Saturday was a hectic day. Kyouya did a crash-course on pirates, the legends, the good, the bad, the fashion, the ships, the slang, the rivalry, the treasure, the _everything_. Sunday was meeting with Tamaki, going over the information and figuring out costumes. They had barely pulled it off.

"If only we could go below deck where I could take you," Hikaru started another brotherly love act.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru blushed and turned away. "In the dark bowls of Captain's ship, isn't there a more appropriate place?"

"There is no place when we're on sea," Hikaru grew closer to Kaoru.

Kyouya felt a bit annoyed by how close the twins are, but dismissed the feeling. It was good for business, so why should he care? Since when did he care about the way Kaoru was acting? As the customers slowly lessened, the club started to shut down for the day. Kyouya swiftly changed into his school uniform and calculated the money they earned. Everyone seemed to enjoy the pirate day.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Kyouya turned and saw Kaoru approach him. He was already dressed in his school uniform. "I can still come over to study tonight, right?"

"Yes," Kyouya said, seeing no fault with the request. "Why?"

"I'll see you there then."

Kaoru dismissed the question being asked to him and left the room. Kyouya was confused why Kaoru was so pissed off. Other than that, there was one other thing that Kyouya saw that was wrong with the scene. Hikaru wasn't with Kaoru. The twins were still very close. In the next few minuets, Hikaru came running out of the dressing rooms.

"Did Kaoru leave already?" He asked, a bit panicked.

"Yes," Kyouya answered again. "Why?"

"Well…" Hikaru started. "Never mind, I got to find him. See you Senpai!"

Before Kyouya could utter a word, Hikaru was already out the door. The twins seemed to be acting strange. Kyouya wondered what happened between the twins. What could happen between the twins? Kyouya decided to ask Kaoru tonight at their house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Better than the cosplay? I sure hope so. Sorry if this is kind of bland, but hey, set-up is important, right? Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"And why are we doing this?" Kyouya asked. He pinched off a leaf from tree and placed it in the zip lock baggie. Kaoru was also doing the same, but instead of reaching up for the leaves, he was on the ground picking up grass and flower particles.

"Because we're focusing on botany in science class," Kaoru explained. "Our teacher wants us to look at different plants under a microscope."

Kyouya ripped off the soft, white bark of an aspen, "No, I mean why aren't you and Hikaru doing this together?" Kyouya continued to get study the aspen tree, but Kaoru paused his work. Kyouya asked another question, seeing that his previous wasn't going to be answered. "Are you in a fight with Hikaru?"

"A-a fight?" Kaoru stuttered. "I think you're mistaken Kyouya. Hikaru and I aren't on violent terms. Why do you ask?"

The black-haired student knew that his under classman was hiding something. "Because both you and Hikaru were acting strangely today."

"It's nothing," Kaoru insisted. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay," Kyouya agreed. There was something else he was meaning to ask the younger twin. "You're gay aren't you?"

"What?" Kaoru stood up and faced his senpai. "How did you know?"

"Because you kissed me and the stuff you wrote in your notebook…" Kyouya let the answers slip. Yes, he could have used the line 'I had my suspicious and you just confirmed them', but the glasses character didn't.

"I kissed you?" Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wait… you have my notebook?"

It wasn't like he could lie now, "Yes. You were half asleep and you snogged me. Last time you were here you left your notebook and I… kind of read it…"

"Y-You jerk! Weren't you taught personal boundaries? You know what? Why do you even care about what I do? It isn't like we have some personal relationship outside of the host club!"

The younger twins started to run away from the elder classman. Kaoru felt the embarrassment in every cell of his body. Kyouya knew he was gay! Over half a year of hiding it, Kyouya found out because of a few mistakes. Even more, he kissed his senpai! Even more so than that, Kyouya read his more deepest thought and emotions. This was not good.

The black-haired teen followed Kaoru. Kyouya felt bad, like really, super bad. He hadn't felt worse about a situation for a while. He was bother that he upset himself by ticking off Kaoru. Never in the youngest Ootori son's life had he felt the spontaneous change of feelings so quickly when he was wide-awake. When he was half asleep, that was a different story. But right now he was awake, so what did that mean?

"Wait, Kaoru!"

_Shit!_ Kaoru thought as he kept running. _Why is he following me? Why does he even care if I run? _

Kyouya trailed the younger boy further into the forest like garden. You could get lost in the dense garden surround the Ootori estate. Only the gardeners really knew their way around the flowery labyrinth.

"Kaoru, stop!" Kyouya pleaded. Getting lost in the garden-forest wasn't something Kyouya really wanted to do.

"Stop following me!" Kaoru shouted back. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now!"

"Stop! It's dangerous!" Kyouya demanded, but the younger boy only hastened. Then, they were fully running. Branches, shrubs, and leaves seemed to attack the both of them as they ventured further into the garden. Kaoru closed his eyes. Why was Kyouya following him? He just wanted to get away from the embarrassment. "Kaoru, watch out!"

Before he knew what was happening, Kaoru fumbled over a ledge. It wasn't that the cliff was tall, but it was that the cliff was there. The truly crazy falling feeling one gets. It was the feeling that freaks out the whole body. Kaoru knew he was going to fall. He knew that he'd plummet down to the- Kaoru looked down to see what was below- lake. Shit. He was going to get wet.

Kaoru closed his eyes and embraced himself for impact. He waited, but nothing happened. Kaoru looked up and saw Kyouya, leaning over the edge, grabbing onto Kaoru's wrist. Kaoru was shocked at first, but then clasped his hand around Kyouya's wrist to strengthen the bond. Kaoru dug his foot into the cliff dropping. He walked up the rock wall while Kyouya helped pull him up. Both let out a sigh of relief when Kaoru was back on the ledge.

"You idiot!" Kyouya started shouting at him. "Look where you're going! You could have gotten seriously injured or drowned! Think a little before you start running off!"

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said, a bit breathless. "I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to talk about what you saw in my journal."

"Thank god you're alive," Kyouya lunged toward Kaoru and hugged him.

Kaoru was surprised and confused about the hug, but he relaxed and hugged Kyouya back. The warmth of another felt good. "I should have been looking where I was going. I'm just glad no one got hur- HURT! Kyouya! You're bleeding!"

Kaoru pointed directly at Kyouya's left arm. There was a scratch from one of the annoying branches Kyouya hit while chasing after Kaoru. It was scary how he hadn't even noticed because of all the emotions and events. Kyouya tried to reassure the boy, "It's nothing serious Kaoru. It's just a scrat-"

Kyouya didn't finish his sentence because Kaoru licked the wound. Kaoru grabbed Kyouya by the wrist and started to lap the blood. An unfamiliar tongue on his arm sent a tingle up Kyouya's spine. They met eye contact and Kaoru released the other boy's hand.

"Sorry," Kaoru whispered, as if he talked any louder, the whole scene would disappear. A huge blush burned onto Kaoru's face. Did he just do that? In his head, Kaoru cursed his stupid teenage hormones. "Let's go back to the house."

"Yeah…" Kyouya nodded, as if he was still in the trance. "Follow me."

They both stood up and walked along side-cliff. Somehow, their fingers interlocked with each other. The whole way back to Kyouya's mansion, they were holding hands in the sunset. They got to the door and Kyouya's sister opened the door.

"Where were you two?" She asked. "I came into your room with snacks and you guys were gone! And why are you two so dirty?" It was true. Both of the boys seemed a bit unraveled and had both grass and dirt stains covering their clothes.

Immediately, Kyouya's hand unlocked itself from Kaoru's and he smiled. "It was part of a science project, wasn't it Kaoru?"

The leaving warmth of Kyouya's hand made Kaoru a bit sad, but he didn't react to it. "Yes, we lost track of time. I'd better go, my brother must be curious about where I am."

Kyouya was peeved that the twin mentioned his brother. "Yeah, how about I see you out to your car?"

"Okay," Kaoru replied.

The two boys left Kyouya's sister questioning her younger brother's action, but went back inside. They walked down to Kaoru's car. Both of them were silent while they strolled around Kyouya's house to the side. Kaoru left the Ootori to ran over to the edge of the garden and pick up his backpack. He rummaged in the navy blue bag to get out his keys. The car unlocked and Kaoru slipped into the driver's seat.

"Kaoru!" Kyouya walked over to the car and the twin rolled down the window.

"Sorry about today," Kaoru apologized again. "I-"

The glasses character snatched Kaoru's chin and tilted it up. Kyouya leaned into a kiss. Kyouya's tongue pushed its way through Kaoru's lips, tasting the younger boy more clearly than the first time. Kaoru also danced with Kyouya between their lips, but then pushed Kyouya back.

"Kaoru, I believe I like you," Kyouya said, a bit uncertain of himself.

"No…" Kaoru muttered, but then looked at his tutor. "No, you can't be in love with me. I…"

Kaoru stopped his sentence. Instead of completing it, he rolled the window back up and drove away. Kyouya panicked a bit. Did he come on too strong? Both of the teenage boys were confused. They had kissed each other. Kyouya liked Kaoru… Kyouya knew it in his heart this time. He loathed seeing the other boy leave. But now, the question was: did Kaoru like Kyouya?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day, Kyouya needed to talk to Kaoru. It felt like Kyouya had screwed Kaoru's and his relationship up. He did like the boy and knowing Kaoru might hate him for the kiss bothered Kyouya at lot. But when the population of the Private Ouran Institute came to school that morning, only the older twin showed up. People swarmed him with questions about Kaoru.

Where was the younger twin? = At home. Kaoru's sick.

Why aren't you home? = Because my parents think that I shouldn't miss anymore school than I have to. The rest of the week, I'm going to help them preparing the party.

Party? = Yes, for my mother's new line of clothing.

Those three questions had cycled and recycled themselves around the older twin all day. Hikaru was getting pretty annoyed with them too, but kept up the little performance up. Nobody thought that anything was wrong, except for Kyouya.

How could Kaoru have gotten sick? He was perfectly healthy when he left Ootori manor. Maybe a little shaken from nearly falling off a cliff, but it wasn't something to stay home from school for. The only problem with asking Hikaru about his brother during the day was that Kyouya didn't see the twins until the club started. By a random (fan girl written) stroke of luck, Hikaru found Kyouya before the end of the school day.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru ran over to the older boy. "I need to talk to you!"

Kyouya turned around to see the ashen-haired twin, "What is it, Hikaru?"

"Kaoru didn't come home last night," Hikaru explained in a hushed tone. "I'm worried about him. I can't even contact his cell."

Kyouya was surprised, "He didn't go back home yesterday night?"

"No," Hikaru looked at Kyouya, "I thought you might have had an idea were he went to because you are the last one who saw him."

"The last one?" Kyouya echoed.

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed. "He was at your place last night, right?"

"Yes, he was," Kyouya replied. "But he didn't say anything about disappearing. We were working on his biology project. Did something happen between you two?"

Hikaru paused to think and then moaned, "This is all my fault!"

"Your fault?" Kyouya asked. _I should be the one at fault. I kissed him!_

"Yes, my fault," Hikaru whined. "It was on Saturday night when Kaoru started to act strange. I didn't really pay attention to it because I was still thinking about the date Haruhi and I went on with the King.

"It was Sunday night when Kaoru came into my room, asking to talk to me. We struck up a casual conversation and then after a while he… he kissed me… You know, we play pranks on each other and I thought that he was just messing around. I laughed at it, but he looked really sad. Then he said that there was no spark between us. It was really weird and then he left.

"Kyouya-senpai, I think Kaoru was in love with me," Hikaru panicked. "I was a total jerk and let him down! But it doesn't make sense why he would love me! He was the one who wanted us to show our difference and supported me on pursuing Haruhi! Why would he kiss me…?"

Kyouya knew why Kaoru left Hikaru alone. It was because the younger twin knew that his love would never be returned. That much was explained in his journal. The other reason why Kaoru disappeared was because of Kyouya. Kaoru was just getting over his feelings for Hikaru and Kyouya declared affection for him. This was the first time Kaoru ventured from his locked world with Hikaru, of Kaoru would freak out.

"Can you think of any other places he could be?" Kyouya asked calmly. "Anyone he could be staying with?"

"Nothing," Hikaru groaned. "My parents and I already checked the possible places he could be. Tomorrow I'm going to help my parent look for him and set up for the party."

Kyouya questioned, "Do you think that he'll be at the party?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I don't know… oh, but please don't tell anyone he's missing. It might cause some unwanted attention. Well, I got to go to class. See you!"

Before Kyouya could say anything else, Hikaru ran in the opposite direction to his class. Kyouya opened his bag and took out the black notebook, which belonged to Kaoru. The glasses character looked though the story for any clues on where Kaoru could have gone, but there was nothing. The second bell rang, forcing Kyouya back to his own classroom. But before class started, Kyouya sighed and looked out the window.

"Where are you, Kaoru?"

:X: (Omg, guess who I getta write again!)

Kei Mino fumbled through his papers for at least the fourteenth time that day. The meeting with the movie producers was definitely tiring. The new live drama for one of his leading author's manga was an amazing accomplishment, but planning it all was zapping all of his energy out. Also, he had to deal with his employees.

"Mr. Mino!" The new leader of the anime department ran up to him. "Sado should have been down in my section ten minuets ago, where is he? He was called up by your secretary!"

Kei groaned, "Check the break room on this floor. I bet Koki (the secretary) has your animator, Sado, and are in there. Oh, and tell Koki to see me when he's dressed. If they aren't in there, tell who ever _is _in there to get out because they have actual jobs to perform."

The anime department head bowed and ran out of the company director's office. Kei sighed and continued to look through his papers. He felt like a babysitter for a bunch of teenagers! Kei looked down at the papers, signed half of them and dropped them in his out-bow.

The door to his office opened again, this time it was Kei's secretary. The younger man was blushed shamefully and his suit was sloppily put on. "Yes, sir? You wanted to see me?"

Kei sighed and took off his reading glasses, "Koki, I'm going to tell you this once and only once, okay?"

"Of course sir."

"Stop abusing your powers as my secretary! I don't need this place to become a sex hotel!" Kei glared. "This is a yaoi manga and anime company, we aren't the ones who _make_ the yaoi, okay? That's our author's job. Do you know what your job is?"

"To take calls, make appointments, and tell people not to have sex during working hours," Koki sighed. "But sir, Sado is just so hot!"

"I don't care Koki," Kei sighed. "I'm the director of this company and if you don't want to get fired, go around on every floor and make sure they're doing their jobs and not knocking each other around. I'll even give you an extra break with Sado if you promise not to use your secretary position for evil, okay?"

"Omg, really?" Koki asked like a little girl who just got a pony. "Sure thing, sir! I'll be right on it! Oh, and Vice-director Chikato is going to be here in a few minuets~!"

"What!" Kei shouted. "And you couldn't tell me sooner!"

"Sorry, sir~!" Koki laughed and skipped out into the hallway. Kei sighed and slumped down in his chair. Some times, he was seriously going to strangle that secretary. Kei looked doubtfully at his papers. He so didn't want to do any work today, but knew he had to.

"So much sighing, what's up with that, Director Mino?"

Kei jumped and looked at his door. Vice-director Chikato Yamato was walking into Kei's office. His messy dark brown hair was styled with lax and he smiled at Kei. Kei forced a smile back.

"I'm just super tired, Chikato," Kei answered. "Anyways, what brings you to my office today?"

Chikato shrugged, "Nothing, just wanted to get away from working. You know, there are these things called breaks. I think you could really use one."

"I know what a break is and I do take them," Kei sighed again. "It's just I have to in order to keep this ballistic company from turning into a sex hotel."

"And you're doing a wonderful job," Chikato replied. "But, you can take a break once in a while. Here, let me massage your shoulders."

"No, no!" Kei shook his head. "It's fine! You don't have to-"

But the orange haired man was ignored. Chikato trotted behind Kei and grabbed the man's shoulders. The brunette rubbed Kei's shoulders until the dropped and relaxed. Kei breathed deeply and calmly until Chikato touched a part of his neck.

"Ah!" Kei's shoulders moved up, trying to prevent Chikato from touching there. "That's so weird! Don't touch me there, okay?"

Chikato blushed when he saw the innocent face of his superior. He was about to answer when the phone rang. Kei reached for it and answered.

"Hello? Who's down there?" Kei talked into the phone. "Oh, him! Yeah, yeah, I'll come down right now. Yes, I'll be taking the rest of the day off. Okay, tell him I'll be right down." Kei put the phone down and stood up. "Sorry, Chikato, I got to go! I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting, right?"

"Yeah," Chikato felt disappointment that Kei was leaving and also jealous of the person Kei was meeting. "Wait, who are you meeting?"

Kei replied, "My nephew. He's having some love troubles. Thanks for the shoulder massage. Oh, and check on Koki, will you? Thanks Chikato!" Kei walked out of the office shouting, "We're on work hours people! Stop screwing each other!"

Kei walked over to elevator and pressed the 'Lobby' button. The elevator lurched down and stopped at Kei's destination. The director walked out of the machine and over to the waiting area where a certain orange-haired boy was sitting.

Kei patted his nephew on the head, "What's up, Kaoru?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Friday night was the night of the party. Fashion directors, co-workers, employees, relatives, friends, everyone who was invited, came. Kyouya, along with his father, arrived at the party in a stylish, black limo. They got out and went into the invitation-only party. The main room was colorful and decorative. Everyone was wearing something fashionable or flashy.

Our glasses character managed to talk to some of the well-known company owners. His mingling brought him around the large room, meeting fashion experts and business owners. He pulled off an act of liking everyone. It was easy for Kyouya too.

Kyouya hadn't seen either of the twins, but it was a big party. Kyouya wandered from acquaintances to acquaintances. Finally, Kyouya met the Hitachiin's mother and congratulated her. The twin's father was standing next to her, but was talking to someone else.

Kyouya left the Hittachiin adults to find Hikaru. The black haired twin was out casting himself and was looking at the crowd incase his brother was in there. The younger boy greeted Kyouya and then jumped right into the meaning of the conversation.

"Have you seen Kaoru?"

"No," Kyouya answered. "He's not here, is he?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he disappeared."

"Nor have I."

"Well, let's hope we find him soon."

Hikaru pushed himself off the wall and vanished into the noisy crowd. Kyouya decided to follow. The Kyouya wanted to find his father to see if they could leave. The youngest Ootori son had talked to at least everyone in the room. He hoped his father hadn't met an old friend. Then they could be here for a while.

"So you're him."

Kyouya turned around to see a man. He wasn't dressed as fancy, but still stylish. "Hello, I'm Kyouya Ootori, and you are?"

The man laughed, "Ooh! Formal, formal! Dang! You're an Ootori too? So, you're related to him, eh? Well, your father is a very respectable man."

"Thank you," Kyouya replied. He wasn't sure if the man meant harm or friendship, but he kept up acting friendly.

The man smiled, "Well I guess he does have a right to a love problem."

"What?"

"Nothing," The man grinned. "Oh, but I am a delivery boy today. Here, it's addressed to you."

The man handed Kyouya a white envelope. Kyouya looked at it in question. He looked up to question the messenger, but the man was gone. Kyouya frantically looked around for him. The crowd was too dense though. Instead of running around like a fool to find someone he barely knew, he ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

The paper wasn't fancy or nice. It had been folded a few times and was slightly wrinkled. The pale-blue lines of the piece of paper had black ink written above them. Also, it looked like it was ripped out of a notebook.

Kyouya read the paper and then another two times. It was Kaoru's handwriting. Then, he read it quietly out loud, just to make sure it was real, "Finally, after a long while, I was rejected by my brother. It's not as though I like rejection, but I feel freer than ever before. My feelings aren't caught on him any more and I can finally move on. There is a guy who really likes me. Kissing him send sheer pleasure up my spine. You'd think it would be a perfect love-story, right? But, sadly, you would be wrong. Although I have strong feelings for him, I can't release him from the tangled vines called family. Unlike mine, his father is more towards the good name and the 'right' way. I bet if he knew his son was gay he would never accept it nor would he allow it. I fear for our love would be restricted and he'd be sent to one of those churches in America. My decision was to leave in hopes he forgets me. I would never forgive myself if he were forced to do something because of me. I wish that-"

The rest of the letter was inked out. Kyouya kept flipping over as if the letter would change and continue Kaoru's journal. Then he checked the envelope. Thankfully, there was something else on the envelope. It read:

_You only have four days (Including today) before I do something about your predicament. Please find Kaoru before that. If you don't, you'll to perform another task._

_This is your clue, please use it wisely: "Though he's making the Big Bug deal with bosh, the Big Bug needs to do his job by making books of sparking men. We don't give a continental if you're at sea. Find our commute and we'll take care of the whole kit and caboodle."_

_(P.S. Western Slang is fun to use, you bet your best bib and tucker!)_

Kyouya tried to make sense of the funny sounding letter. What was even worse about it was the whole clue was written in English. Kyouya was fluent in the English language, but slang was an entirely different thing.

Groaning, Kyouya stuffed both the letter an envelope into his pocket. What the hell did 'kit and caboodle' mean? And who was 'the Big Bug'? Kyouya groaned. He practically had three days to figure out what they were saying. It seemed like an impossible task, but Kyouya was determined to figure out the foreign clue.

:X:

When the third knock on the door wasn't answered, Chikato Yamato opened the door of the young teen's room. The lights were turned off and the fact that it was night didn't help that much.

"Kaoru?" Chikato called into the room. "Hello? I have some hot chocolate."

There was still no answer. Chikato sighed and flicked on the light. He entered the nearly clean room and placed the steaming mug on the table beside the bed. He sat next to the covered lump on the bed and rubbed it's back.

"You can't hide under the covers forever," Chikato sighed. "Some time you'll have to come out sometime and face life."

Kaoru moved out from the warm cocoon and sat up straight, "But I don't want to."

"But you need to," Chikato urged. "It's all part of growing up. If you don't tell someone you love them, it might already be too late. It's like what happened with you and Hikaru or what happened to me in high school and college…"

Kaoru knew about his man-crush on Hikaru and how it was too late, but Hikaru would be happier if he chased Haruhi. What surprised Kaoru was that Chikato had a similar experience. "You didn't tell them?"

"You mean _him_," The vice-director sighed. "I've been in love with the same man since my second year in high school. In high school, he graduated one year before me. In college he was dating someone else and I didn't have the courage to tell him. Then, he suddenly dropped out and disappeared."

"Have you found him, yet?" Kaoru asked.

Chikato smiled, "Yeah… but I haven't said anything yet. There's this crazy fear inside of me that he'll just leave if I get too close. Plus, he's way too dense to notice. Kaoru, you can't create a relationship like that. It'll only lead to worse problems."

Kaoru nodded, "I never thought about it like that… but what about Kyouya's father? I bet he'd never allow this kind of thing."

"Don't worry about it," Chikato messed Kaoru's hair. "Kei is already figuring things out."

"I'm back!" Kei's voice shouted out into the apartment. Then the man was in the bedroom doorway. He smiled, "Thanks for hanging out with Kaoru, Chikato. I think the last train already left so you can crash here tonight. I'll cook you up something."

"Okay, thanks," Chikato smiled brightly.

Kei nodded, "Kaoru, why don't you come and eat too? I already ate at the party and your mother is doing well. I told your father that you were with me and your brother is frantically looking for you. Anyways, is chicken fine with you two? Cool, I'll be in the kitchen!"

Kei left the room, but Chikato's eyes remained on the doorframe where the slender man was leaning. Kaoru noticed the lustful plead in the man's eyes and realized something.

"You're in love with Kei, aren't you?" Kaoru referred to his uncle.

Chikato groaned, but smiled sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Well, I decided to put a little bit more character development on my two fan characters. I also changed to the riddle Kyouya needs to figure out (Ooo! Mysterious, aren't I?). I don't think it's that hard, but Kyouya wouldn't be the person to figure it out. Please review, it makes me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was Monday, three days since the party and the deadline for the code. Kyouya, with all his recourses, couldn't figure out the whole entire message. Every day about four thirty, he would get a phone call. Each time it was a different number. The voice on the machine changed each time too. But all the voices wanted Kyouya to repeat the message in modern English, even the P.S. part. Kyouya knew that this was the last day to figure out the message. He had shown it to Hikaru on Friday night. Neither of them got all the words right.

Tamaki had to admit that he noticed something was wrong. Sure, Kaoru had been sick last week, but colds go away after that one unbearable week, right? Also, Kyouya and Hikaru were talking to each other more. This was all very suspicious…

Sudden realization of what could have happened clicked into Tamaki's mind like a lighting bolt. He gasped in terror and stared at the two teenagers talking together. The King of the host club jumped up, ran over to Haruhi and brought her behind a couch. Tamaki placed a finger over his lips to indicate they need to be quiet.

"What was that for?" Haruhi hissed.

Tamaki looked right, then left, then peeked over the couch, and then whispered to Haruhi, "I think Kyouya and Hikaru kidnapped Kaoru!"

Haruhi knew the King of the host club had some crazy things, but this was just stupid. "Why would they do that? Hikaru loves his brother and Kyouya won't do anything to hinder the profits of the club!"

"But look at them!" Tamaki urged. "They've been looking at the piece of paper all day! I bet it's the address they hit Kaoru! Besides, the younger twin hasn't been here in nearly a week. No one has seen him either."

"Well if we don't know, why don't we ask them?" Haruhi rose from behind the couch with Tamaki trailing at her feet, whimpering for her not to go. "Hikaru, is Kaoru getting better?"

The older twin looked surprised for a moment. He shrugged, "I guess. I'm not sure, I haven't seen him lately because his cold is so bad." The twin forced a smile, "Well, I got to get going. My parents wanted me home early, so see ya!"

The twin walked away, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Only Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi were left in the third music room. The brown haired host looked at Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpia," Haruhi said nervously. "Did something happen with you and Kaoru?"

Before the boy could answer, his cell phone rang. He talked in English for a moment, but it was very fluent and quick, no one really could make out what he said. Kyouya sighed, stuff the piece of paper in his pocket and replied, "Yeah, something like that…"

He left the two hosts watching him walk away. Everyone was curious on where he was going and what he was doing. All of this just made Tamaki believe that his best friend(?) was a kidnapper and Hikaru was his accomplice.

Kyouya walked out to the parking lot to wait for his limo. This day was getting worse and worse. Of course, he missed one phrase. One phrase and he was out. Seriously, what in the world did 'sparking men' mean? Kyouya glared at the envelope. This was really stupid. Now, he had to wait for whoever planned this to contact him again. There was no way to contact them because whenever Kyouya tracked down the phone number, it was a pay phone. And when he checked security footage, they were dressed up weirdly. It was like they knew Kyouya would do that.

Kyouya looked out into the parking lot. Most of the teachers had gone home and all of the feminine colored limos were all lined up for the host club's customers to come out. It was then when Kyouya saw it, the light blue color of a Honda CRV in the parking lot. Thoughts of Kaoru immididately filled the teenager's mind. Kyouya flipped open his phone to cancel his ride home until further notice and ran to the car. The Honda had nothing in it. No trash, no driver, no papers, nothing. Kyouya continued to look into the car, but couldn't find anything to declare it was Kaoru's.

"I guess I'll wait," Kyouya sighed and sat on the curb on the driver's side.

He looked out to the lowering sun. The sky was such a pretty color today. In the back of his mind, Kyouya wished he could show Kaoru the pretty colors. He closed his eyes and listened to the girls exiting school. He heard the soccer team get out of practice. Finally he heard the host club members walked out. Honey and Mori came out together, talking about college. Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki came out together. Both of the males were offering Haruhi a lift home, but she flatly turned them down.

Kyouya opened his eyes again and saw the sky had gotten darker. He wished Kaoru or whoever owned this car to come out to confirm or disconfirm his suspicious. The second year student heard footsteps approaching the car. He stood up and saw-

:X:

"Kaoru," Kei walked into the guest room Kaoru was staying in. The lights were off, but Kei knew the young teen was still awake and hiding under the covers. "That Kyouya-fellow is looking for you. I think he really care about you. And your brother is starting to freak out. Maybe it's time you reappear. It's been nearly a week since you're seen any of them."

Kaoru didn't answer. Kei sighed and poked the lump under the blankets. "You'll have to come out sometime. Concealing yourself forever isn't going to get you laid." There was still no comment. "Come on Kaoru! The people you love are out there looking for you!"

A tuff of orange hair popped out of the blankets, "It's better off if I'm not there."

"Why do you think they are looking for you?" Kei said. "It's because they love you as much as you love them!"

"I…."

"What?"

"I love Kyouya."

"Finally, you admit!" Kei rolled his eyes. "You teenagers and your crazy love problems. I wish you'd just tell him that." Kaoru's head went back under the covers. Kei sighed and walked out the room. Chikato was sitting on the sofa. Kei plopped down next to his friend.

"Still can't get him out?" Chikato asked.

Kei shrugged, "Well I'm getting him out tomorrow. It's going to be all part of my master plan to get those two high schoolers together."

"Should I go home for the night?" Chikato had been coming over to his boss's apartment to watch over Kaoru while Kei was still working. Leaving emotional teenagers home alone wasn't the best idea.

"No, you can stay," Kei leaned his head on the brunette's shoulder. "Actually, I'd prefer if you'd stay."

"Y-you would?" Chikato blushed lightly.

"Yeah. It's comforting to be around you," Kei closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

Chikato started at his boss until his breath was even and Chikato knew he was asleep. The man moved slightly so that he could place Kei's head on the couch. He unfolded a blanket and draped it over the slender man.

"I love you," Chikato kissed the man's forehead and went to the other guest room to sleep. As much as Chikato wanted to touch the older man, he didn't. "I'm a fool, aren't I?" Chikato laughed at himself and then went to bed.

:X:

-his English teacher. The teacher looked surprised to see Kyouya standing out by his car.

"Can I help you, Kyouya?" The teacher asked.

Kyouya shook his head, "No, no you can't."

The teacher shrugged and got in the car and drove off. Kyouya sighed and called for someone to pick him up at school. He made his way back to the front entrance where the black limo would pick him up. Never had he felt so much of a failure.

"I'm letting my love slip away," Kyouya cursed, but there was nothing he could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Sorry it's so short! And I'm starting school the 17th so let's see if I can finish this before then!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kei danced around in the hallway before opening both of the guest bedrooms and placing his black boom box on the floor. He hooked it up to his i-pod and scrolled down the list of songs. He hummed quietly before smiling and pressing the button.

"Three… two… one!" Kei half whispered.

Kei quickly plugged his ears with his fingers. It didn't help much. The song "Beer" by Pychostick filled the hallway at an intense volume. The orange haired man's smile grew larger when he saw Chikato and Kaoru stumble out of their rooms. Chikato yanked the cord from the outlet and the music died.

"What the hell?" Chikato asked, pissed off from the rude awakening.

Kei tilted his head, "What do you mean? I was just waking you two lazy bones up. Kaoru, you're turning into a vampire so I'm taking you out today. Oh, and Chikato, you have a meeting in an hour."

"Shit!" Chikato swore. "Shit, shit, shit! Can we all leave in fifteen minuets? Ah! I don't have the examples for the meeting!"

Chikato ran into the guest room he was staying in and starting getting ready for the day. Kaoru looked at his uncle, "And being a vampire is a bad thing?"

Kei rolled his eyes, "Oh, ha-ha-ha. Just get dressed. I think it's been long enough since you've been in the sunlight. Plus, I am also meeting someone today and I don't feel comfortable leaving you at home. Come on, Chikato is late for his fucking meeting."

Kaoru sighed, but got ready for the day. The three rushed out to Kaoru's car (Which was confusing to Chikato and Kaoru. Why didn't they just take Kei's?) and drove out to the office. On the way there, Kei was singing along to the songs from his i-pod.

"_He's my best friend, best-of-bo-best friends. Do you have a best friend too_?" Kei sang. "Hey Kaoru! I bet you could get a guy to sleep with you if you sang these songs!" Kei twisted the knobs on the radio. Songs like "Gay Bar" by Electric Six, "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects, "Malik" by T.A.T.U, "There! Right there!" from the Legally Blonde Musical, "Shut-up and sleep with me" by Sins With Sebastian, and a bunch more.

"_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today! Anyway you want to. Any way you got to, love, love, me. Love, love me,_" Kei sang the lyrics to 'Love Today' by Mika.

"Kei!" Kaoru groaned. "Can you please stop it? I'm not going to make my love life into some yaoi girl's fantasy musical."

"Fine!" Kei sighed, but changed his music to "Canadian, Please". Chikato mouthed the words, but didn't sing out loud. They finally got to the office building. Kei parked neatly in the parking garage.

"Bye Kaoru! And I'll see you after the meeting, Kei?" Chikato asked.

Kei smiled, "Yeah, we can grab breakfast or something."

"That sounds great, see ya," Before Chikato swung open the door and ran to his meeting, he kissed Kei on the cheek. The director turned a furious shade of red, which made Kaoru snicker.

"D-d-d-did he just…?" Kei tried to say.

Kaoru laughed, "Uncle Kei, it looks like I'm not the only one with love problems."

:X:

Kyouya woke up and groaned softy, remembering yesterday. He messed up the code. He spent an hour waiting for a driver who wasn't Kaoru. And earlier that day, he had a pop quiz, which wasn't that hard (or really worth mentioning), but he could barely concentrate on any of the material. All he really wanted to do was see Kaoru. To tell him he loved him. The urge to touch the younger boy surged through the raven-haired character.

After taking a shower, Kyouya walked back to his room shirtless. A towel was wrapped around his waist. Of course he forgot his clothes back in his room. The day was coming on with a bad start. He got on underwear and a pair of pants, when there was a knock at his door and then was opened. The maid was flustered when she saw Kyouya half naked.

"Um, your f-f-father wishes to s-s-see you!" The maid stuttered. "H-he wishes you'd w-w-wear something nice! A-And you'll be gone from school today."

"Okay, thank you," Kyouya looked into his drawers for something nice. Why did his father want to see him? What were they going to do that was more important than school? In the end, Kyouya had a pair of black slacks, blazer, and shoes. Under the black blazer, he wore a white shirt and a blue tie. Quickly he texted Tamaki, explaining the reason for his absence. He walked down the hallways to his father's study and politely knocked on the door.

His father opened the door and walked out, "Come on, Kyouya! We are meeting one of my old friends. He has sudden interest in you and wishes you to come with me. Come along!"

Kyouya barely caught the rushed words, but followed his father nonetheless. The black limo was already running when they got out of the mansion. The butler opened the door to the car and the two men climbed in. They sat on opposite sides of the limo, looking at each other with equally cold eyes. They didn't meet eye-to-eye all time and when they did, it was rare.

Kyouya broke the silence with a question after a while, "Who exactly are we meeting, father?"

Dr. Ootori answered with ease, "An old college friend. He was a bright guy and a good friend. I haven't seen him in years."

"What happened?" Kyouya was interested with the man they were going to meet.

"I don't really know," Dr. Ootori shrugged. "He just disappeared one day and that was it."

They were silent after that. Dr. Ootori didn't really want to discuss his past. It was filled with things he didn't want his son to know. The limo drove into a complex of building, all different shapes and sizes. Kyouya glanced out the window. He had never been in this office complex before.

The limo stopped at a building with nice architecture. The two Ootori men exited the car and entered the building. Kyouya looked around the lobby. It had a nicely furnished waiting area, but what caught his eyes were the peculiar signs. There were departments like, "_Young Academics On Ice Library"_(Take the first letters of _Young Academics On Ice_ and what do you get?)with an arrow pointing to the left and _"Models and Artists" _under the fist label. Another labeled on the hanging sign was _Gay Rights_.

"Hello, we are here to see Keichi Hitachiin," Mr. Ootori said to the front desk lady. Kyouya stared at his father. They were going to see the twin's uncle?

"Keichi Hitachiin?" The desk lady asked, confused. "Oh, you mean Director Kei Mino! You're his two fifteen right? You should go to his office, but I think he's in the Editing room. You might want to check there first. Go down the left hallway and it's third door to your right. I'll call to tell them you're coming."

The lady picked up the phone, talked really fast and then hung up. She blew a gum bubble and continued reading the manga on her computer. Dr. Ootori and his son walked to the editing room. When they reached the editing room, complete havoc reeked from the open doorway. Kyouya peered in to see papers flying everywhere. The walls were filled with brightly colored manga that Kyouya didn't know of. There were other shelves with clusters of papers and stacks normal books. On every wall, there were bulletin boards with paper suck on them carelessly. At least ten people in the room running around, typing things on the computer, organizing files, and on the phone.

"Really?" An orange haired man caught the attention of Kyouya. He was in a white T-shirt, a blue tie, and black slacks. He was talking to someone on the phone, "No way! I didn't see that coming! Tell her that she has done a fantastic job! Yaoi fans will enjoy it. Okay, bye."

He hung up the cell phone and then a younger looking boy ran over to the orange haired man. "Sir, Usami and Misaki are still in the coffee room, alone, together, and on the _couch_. Oh, and your two fifteen is here."

The man groaned and walked over to a door to the right. He banged on it loudly and shouted, "Both of you sex-driven monkeys, get your butts out here! We are still on hours! I don't care if you are getting to the good part, I want Misaki's hips not to hurt the rest of today and I want Usami to stop using up all the condoms in the drawer!"

The orange haired man banged on the door once more before running over to the Ootoris. "Sorry for the mess," He started off. "It's good to see you, Ootori-kun. Let's go somewhere… quieter."

Kei practically yanked the two Ootoris out of the doorway and down the hall. The trio swiftly walked past all the small office rooms. Most of them had the shutters down and the doors closed. They reach the end of the hall and Kei opened a door. He hushed his guests into the meeting room, turned around and groaned.

"Boys!" Kei groaned at the two men on the glass table, "Meeting rooms aren't for sex! This isn't a fucking love-hotel! For heaven sakes, is this what you expect me to pay you for?" Kei angrily pointed to the door and the two men on the glass table walked out, both sulking. Kei offered the Ootoris a seat and then took one himself.

"It's good to see you're healthy," Dr. Ootori told Kei.

"Thank you for joining me today," Kei smiled, uneasily and continued.

Kyouya gasped and realized whom he was dealing with. "You're that guy from the twin's mother's party!"

Kei smirked, "Yes, I am. And with that aside, Ootori-kun, your son is in love with my brother's offspring. I was thinking we should get them together."

Dr. Ootori seemed confused at first, but then nodded, "Perfect. I'd love to meet your niece."

"Niece?" Kei laughed. "Oh, same old Ootori-kun. Who said that my brother's child was a girl? What I'm trying to say is, your youngest son is gay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Thanks for reading this chapter! I feel bad for not sending anything back to your people who review, but let me tell you: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: HELLO! I'm excited to write some lemon! You ALL are going to HATE me. :D. Oh, and here's a link to some Gay education! .com/watch?v=PooEhBxh0NY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

Dr. Ootori shook his head, "My son is, _what_?"

"Gay my dear friend," Kei smirked.

The good doctor looked at his son, who was gaping at Kei. Dr. Ootori looked back at Kei, then his son, and then back at Kei. "What the hell is going on here Keichi?"

Kei shuttered at the name, "Please, please refrain from calling me that Ootori-kun. I'm no longer allowed to call myself that."

"Answer me," Dr. Ootori said darkly.

"Fine, fine," Kei shrugged. "My nephew Kaoru Hitachiin is in love with your son and vise-versa. I've been trying to get them together for the past week, mind you. You see, Kaoru was afraid to confess to Kyouya because he believed it wouldn't go well with you. And your son was just running on some hormones because he found someone he really likes."

Dr. Ootori rubbed his temples, "And Kaoru was right about that. Kyouya, how could you be a homosexual? Was it something in your childhood? Were you exposed to someone or something?"

Kyouya was going to answer, but Kei spoke instead, "Ootori-kun, it's not his fault. It's not your fault. It's life. The youngest son of any has the highest percent chance on becoming gay. Shall we go into a science lesson? Okay, so when a woman is pregnant with a boy, her body sees the male DNA stuff as a foreign figure. Her body produces antibodies and antigens against it. The more boys she has, the more her body becomes adept to feminizing the male DNA stuff. And in that crazy process of the female body, the male might get a change in his sexual orientation."

"I know the science!" Dr. Ootori snapped. "How do you know for certain that my son is gay?"

Kei laughed bitterly, "That is a stupid question. It is the same question I was disowned by my father. Did you ever wonder why your friend suddenly dropped out of college and cut all ties? Let me tell you a story. Hopefully you'll pick a better ending than my father did.

"Kyouya, to get you up to speed, I was majoring in biology and had minors in litature and computer programming. I was in my second year in college. Each day I would ride on the train from my parents' house to the university. There was a businessman who got on the train on the stop before mine. I noticed him everyday. We never spoke to each other, but it was okay because he and I were strangers.

"There was this one time when I got sick and had to stay home for a few days. When I came back onto the train, the businessman embraced me. He kept telling me he had feelings for me. He had been watching me and when I was gone he realized he loved me. By that time, I already knew I was gay and so I went out with him. I kept it a secret from my parents because I feared what they would think of me if I came out to them.

"We were really happy. We dated for about a year when the businessman wanted my to move in with him. I rejected the idea because what would I tell my parents? So one day, while I was at school, the businessman went to my parents' house. He wanted to take me away when I graduated or sooner if possible. When I got home, my parents and my boyfriend were arguing. I can remember clearly when my father asked '_What makes you think my son is gay_?'. My boyfriend answered '_Because I know where his sensitive spots are. I've seen him on my bed with _nothing_ on. Mine fingers have caress his entire body. He is mine and I intend on taking what's mine.'_ Right after he finished, he grabbed me and kissed me right in front of my parents. My father was enraged that his heir, his oldest son, his prized child was going steady with a man. I barely had time to pack up before my father kicked me out of the house.

"I dumped my boyfriend, quit college, sold most of my belongings, and went straight to work. My father cut off all connections with me. I slept in parks until I had enough money in the bank to get an apartment. I legally changed my name and opened up an editing business for yaoi writers. I knew this girl who later met my brother and they got married. The only contact I've been in with my family has been my mother and my youngest brother. Because of my father, I wasn't even allowed to got to the wedding."

"Keichi Hitachiin doesn't exist anymore. Nor will he ever exist again," Kei sighed. "Ootori-kun. I don't want your son to end up like me. Being hated by a father is the worse feeling. Don't reject him because he's gay. Don't push him out of your life. But the decision is yours to make. Just… just don't ruin it."

Kei stood up from the meeting table and walked out of the room, shouting, "EVERYONE! Stop fucking each other! We're still on working hours god dammit! And don't tell me you aren't because the janitor tells me that we're running out of condoms in ALL the coffee rooms!"

The door was slammed closed. Dr. Ootori knew that it was Kei's way on saying, 'Talk to each other!'.

"Kei was a good friend of mine," Kyouya looked at his father, but said nothing. The father sighed, but continued, "He the heir to a software designing company. When we were in college, he was working on a virtual human dissecting program for doctors. It was quite a masterpiece." Still, Kyouya said nothing. It was like he was somewhere else. "You know, I slept with him once."

Kyouya was brought back to reality and just started at his father, "You slept with Mr. Mino?"

"In college you do some interesting things. I was curious, he was gay, it just happened," The doctor shrugged. There was an awkward silence. The doctor changed the subject immediately, "So, you really like this guy?"

"Yeah," Kyouya admitted. "There's so much about Kaoru that I like and I feel if I was given a chance, we would make something really special."

"Then go," Dr. Ootori said. "You're not the heir to the company and have to marry. I think I have had control over you for too long. Kyouya, as a father, I want you to be happy. Now go, find Kaoru."

"Thanks… dad," Kyouya smiled at his father and ran out the door. Like crossing the street, he looked both way and saw Kei pinned to the wall by a more muscular man with brown hair. "Erm…?"

Kei, who was blushing a hot red color pointed to the elevator, "Kaoru's car is in the parking garage. Go and find him, okay?"

Kyouya nodded and ran off to the elevator. Kei smiled at the young man. A happy ending. That was a nice change. Chikato caught his attention by running kisses down his neck. Kei groaned softly.

"S-stop it!" Kei hissed. "I'd be a hypocrite if I was caught having sex at the office!"

"Then don't get caught," Chikato kissed Kei on the lips. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? I've loved you for so long Kei. I want to make you-"

A cough interrupted the two. Their heads turned and saw Dr. Ootori standing there. "Well, Keich- I mean Kei. I'll be off. Please make sure my son comes back home tonight." The doctor turned and had a haste leave.

The director of the company glared at the other man, "I don't want to be seen by others the first time we do it."

"I'm sorry I pushed you down and-," Chikato apologized, but then realized what Kei had just said. "Wait, we're still on?"

"Y-yeah," Kei blushed. "Anywhere private, okay Chikato?"

"Yessir! I know just the place," The man picked up his boss in his arm and carried him to the elevator. Chikato managed to get to Kei's office and placed his prey on his desk. Kei took off his tie and his shirt quickly. Chikato did the same.

"Wait, Chikato," Kei was blushing and not looking into the younger man's eyes. "I-I want you to sit down."

The man complied and sat down in Kei's chair behind the desk. Kei moved across the desk and onto the floor. He knelt before Chikato and unzipped his pants. Chikato's eyes widened, but he was pleasantly surprised. Kei's mouth and hands where on his cock. The hot breath of his crush misted over his pubic hairs.

The feeling of having something hot in the mouth was exciting for Kei. It had been a while since he dated or did anything. With Chikato… it just felt right. The brunette expanded in Kei's mouth. Success filled Kei when Chikato finally came. Kei easily swallowed it.

"Wow," Chikato breathed. "But now it's my turn."

Chikato slid from the chair and on to the ground with Kei. He pushed the slender man down. His hand touched Kei's penis roughly, making it turn harder with each stroke. Chikato's mouth occupied Kei's nipple and his other hand messed with Kei's hair.

Kei felt the twitch in his pants start to get unbearable as Chikato kept touching the back of his neck and nipples. Both of those placed were sensitive spots for the company director.

"Nnhhh!" Kei groaned. "Chikato, I really like you. Ahh!"

The final stroke to Kei made him come shamefully, but Chikato wasn't finished there. Kei's black pants and boxers were yanked off. Kei was going to protest, but Chikato muffed it with a kiss. Blood rushed to the man's face when he realized how much his ass was being fondled with.

"You're so cute," Chikato smiled.

"Cute?" Kei's face continued to turn red. "You shouldn't- nnnhh- call guys that- AHHH! D-don't!"

Chikato licked the side of Kei's face. "Don't do what, Kei?"

"You know exactly!" Kei screamed and arched his back. "Y-Your fingers!"

Chikato smiled and moved them around inside Kei's hole. The uke barely repressed the scream. "My fingers are being sucked tightly right now, Kei. Just bare a bit longer and then I'll make you feel really good."

"Ah!" Kei's fingers dug at the carpet when Chikato penetrated. "Gods, just- nnh! Chi-Chikato!"

"I love you so much," Chikato kissed his boss's cheek and thrust rhythmically into his new lover. Kei's body acted on its own, moving his hips with Chikato's so the pitcher moved further into Kei's body.

The tingling white sensation covered the two because they finally got what they wanted. For one a caring partner, the other finally got his wish.

:X:

Kaoru sat in the driver's seat of his car. He was so bored. After teasing his uncle about Chikato, Kaoru was left alone in the car. It had been hours since the two men left for work and now the young teen was stultify. Kaoru had played with the CDs in his car (Kei had taken out his i-pod), played with the windshield wipers, and wrote in his notebook.

Finally, he went inside, only to go to the bathroom. Inside the men's chamber, there were some guys doing it in one of the stalls. Kaoru was slightly turned on, but quickly left and went back to the car. He had been stuck there since seven in the morning. It had been two hours and he was quite sick of waiting until who knows when.

The orange haired boy flipped open his phone, created a text message, and sent it to his uncle. Staying with Chikato and Kei would be really awkward now that Chikato practically confessed. The twin decided he would let his uncle have the happy ending he couldn't have and stay away from them.

The engine roared to life as Kaoru started to maneuver his way out of the parking garage and to the open road. Kaoru was going back to the apartment to grab his stuff and then leave his uncle's place.

"Where should I go?" Kaoru thought out loud as he went down to the bottom level of the parking garage. But then he smiled. "Heck, I got a full tank of gas, money, and a map of Japan."

He could go any damn where he pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Will Kyouya make it? Did you enjoy the ChikatoXKei stuff? Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I'm back in school, but I promise I will finish this! Please review~! (Have fun readers, I'm twisting this story up!) (This and one more chapter until finish time!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine

Kyouya ran out into the parking lot after seeing Kei being… attacked. He looked for the blue car, but could not find it. He scaled down the parking garage, looking for the Honda. Kyouya jogged past all of the car and empty parking spaces. He wished Kei were more specific. Kyouya reached the bottom and climbed back to the top of the garage, looking for his soon-to-be-lover.

As he passed cars, he counted twelve with people in it. Five of the cars had screams coming from it and all of the cars' windows were fogged up. It was as if having sex at this office was a popular trend. Even the director was paired up with a guy.

The raven-haired boy only stopped when he saw a gray notebook in an empty parking space. Kyouya walked into the space and picked it up. He flipped through the pages. The handwriting was definitely Kaoru's. He checked the front page, seeing the neatly scripted name of his crush.

Here was his notebook, but where was Kaoru? There wasn't a sign of his blue car in the entire parking lot. Kyouya sighed. He would have to ask Kei where Kaoru could have gone. It was disappointing for him to not find Kaoru after listening to Kei's story and confirming everything with his father.

Kyouya took the notebook back to the waiting area and sat down to read what was written. The paragraphs and sentences meshed into a saddening story. It was about a teenager who was in love with another guy. They eloped and were extremely happy, but they were caught and the main character's boyfriend was sent to an ex-gay-ministry to have a sex orientation change. The main character waited for his lover to come back and when he did, he refused the main character and turned away.

"'I'm feeling closer and closer to the edge each day.'" Kyouya whispered the words. " 'Every time I see him, my heart aches for something I can never have… him. The shunning for my peers has gotten too much for me. And when they aren't shunning me, they attack me. Words hurt more than their childish spitballs or their religious stoning attempts. There are times when I believe their words are true too. That I am filthy, queer, unnatural…'"

Kyouya stopped reading that passage and flipped further into the story. He continued reading the story. It was actually really good… in a more morbid and depressing sort of way. There was good emotion and a feeling to the story. The words started to blur in Kyouya's mind, but he still knew what was going on.

_Suicide_

The life taking word popped up and Kyouya immediately snapped awake. There were no more words after it. Kyouya flipped back pages and tried to figure out what had just happened. He found where the start of the chapter was and began to read. Every word was like a step closer to Kaoru.

" 'The rush of falling made me feel vulnerable. As if I was already dead. The few seconds I experienced falling were in slow motions. My eyes were already closed. I didn't want to see the bridge get farther and farther away. Faces from this life flashed before me until my mind was focused now one person. My ex-boyfriend. Then… nothing.'" Kyouya whispered the last part out loud. After that, only a few blank pages remained.

The black-haired teenager stood up and ran to the front desk, nearly giving the front desk lady a heart attack. She looked at him, and then her screen (Which the newest chapter of 'Junjou Romantica'), clicked her Internet explorer down, and looked back at Kyouya.

"I need to talk with Mr. Kei," Kyouya couldn't remember the director's last name at all. Ideas were already forming in his head and he needed to talk with that man.

The girl nodded, "Yeah… sure, he's on the top floor, third office."

"Thank you."

Kyouya ran to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited barely a minuet before jumping into the metal lifter and pressing the last button. Annoying music played in the background will Kyouya impatiently waited for his floor. When the floor chime went off, Kyouya rushed out of the elevator. He saw a secretary's desk in the front of three doors. Two were labeled with actual names while the other was labeled 'Break Room'. Kyouya opened the one with the director's name on it, but quickly shut the door.

"Kyouya!" Kei's voice shouted from behind the door. "God, Chikato, get off of me! Kyouya! We got pants on now! You can come in!"

"I am never going to get that image out of my head," Kyouya muttered before slowly opening the door.

Kei did, as a matter of fact, have pants on when Kyouya entered the room. Also the man who was attacking Kei earlier in the hallways, had pants on. Unfortunately for Kyouya, Kei was sitting on the other man's lap. Yup, this was awkward.

"Sorry about that," Kei smacked the other man's hand away from his crotch. "This is my new… boyfriend, Chikato. Um… Kyouya, I thought you were going off to find Kaoru."

"He's gone," Kyouya replied. "I found his notebook in the parking lot, but Kaoru wasn't there at all."

"That's strange. He would have notified me if he was leaving," Kei managed to slip off of Chikato's lap to grab his cell phone. "Oh, he did. Let's see… Kei, I'm going to travel a bit. Don't worry about me. Hope you and Chikato work it out. Shit, he left!"

"And I found one of his stories," Kyouya handed the notebook to Kei. "The main character resembles Kaoru a lot and I'm sort of afraid that the end will come true."

Kei was always a fast reader. He flipped through the pages with ease. He was finished so quickly in a matter of fact, I think he should deserve a metal or something. The expression on his face showed Chikato that if Kyouya was right about this story predicting what will happen, then they were in deep shit.

"I need to call someone," Kei flipped his phone open again and called someone. No one picked up, but Kei didn't seem to mind. Then, he leaned over his boyfriend, typed something and waited. "Can anyone say I love technology?"

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Kyouya told Kei.

Kei looked at Kyouya, "You have to promise me that you won't tell Kaoru's parents that he ran away from my place, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, but what are you doing?" Kyouya wanted to know.

Chikato smiled and slapped his boyfriend's ass, "Satellite tracking. Kaoru's cell phone connects to one of those circling the world. When Kei calls him, his cell phone ray goes up into space and then back down to Kaoru's phone, even if Kaoru doesn't pick up, it rings. We'll get you the tracking device and drive you to where Kaoru is."

"Then what?"

The new couple looked at each other and then at Kyouya, "What do you think? You tell him you love him!"

:X:

Kaoru parked his car and walked in the dazzling sunset. He wanted to take a picture, but his phone needed to be charged soon. The drive from Tokyo to Yokohama wasn't extremely long, but it took most of the day. He walked on a bridge and looked down to the rushing water below. This was actually a really high bridge.

"I wonder how it would feel to fall off…" Kaoru said subconsciously, remembering his main character from his novel.

"Excuse me." Kaoru turned and saw a little girl. She was wearing a pink dress and had ribbons in her hair. Her wide brown eyes stared up at Kaoru. "Mister?"

"Yes?" Kaoru crouched down so he could talk to her properly.

"You waitin' for someone?" She asked.

"No," Kaoru sighed, but smiled sadly. "Even if I was, no one would come and pick me up."

The girl frowned. "Dat no good! Dis bridge is for happy lovey people! My daddy told me so!"

"And where is your daddy?" Kaoru looked behind her to see if her father was there. No one was.

"He's been talkin' to his boyfriend since lunch!" The girl smiled. "Dey met on dis bridge and wanna get married in… Marry-ca!"

"They do?" Kaoru felt his face flush as the girl continued on with her story.

"Yep! Daddy told me to play outside while he gives a ring to Takashi while we cleaned up from lunch!" The girl's smile brightly more. "Now I get two daddies and I ruv both of them ssoooooooo much!" Her eyes turned to the sunset through the railing. "Someday, I wanna meet my prince on dis bridge too! It's a ruv bridge. My daddy and Takashi met here and so did my mommy and daddy before I was born! Daddy said he always finds new ruv here."

"Ari!" A man's voice called in the distance. "Come on out! It's dinner time!"

Her eyes sparked, "Dat's Takashi! Daddy says Takashi is the receiver. I got to go mister. Maybe if you wait here long enough, you find ruv here too!"

The girl turned around and ran off to a man. She waved enthusiastically to Kaoru when she was in Takashi's arms. Kaoru waved back and watched her kiss her father's boyfriend on the cheek.

Kaoru stood back up and rested on the bridge railing. He looked out to the sunset. It truly was a nice sunset. A mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows swirled together in harmony.

"So this is a love bridge," Kaoru laughed. "I wonder if that's true."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

:xxx:

Tense silence hung heavily in Kei had rented out from the company. Kyouya anxiously sat in the back seat. His stare was abstract – looking for any indication of the boy he fell in love with. No one spoke a word. Both the new couple and the boy felt awkward trying to strike up a conversation.

"Kaoru should be around here," Kei broke the uncomfortable silence at last. He had parked the car on side of the street. "From here on, we have to search by foot. The tracker can only do so much. We'll split up to cover more ground."

So it was decided. The three split up, each in his own direction. As soon as Chikato was out of sight, Kei cursed and stretched funny. There was not a chance in hell that he would let Chikato see him so weak after sex. The brunette was all too kind sometimes and Kei wasn't going to take advantage of that. Again he stretched in the outrageous position. Today was going to be longer than he expected.

"My suicidal nephew has to be around here somewhere!" Kei said out loud. "For heaven sakes – that boy has orange hair. How hard can it be?"

Soon enough, time prove it _was_ hard to find Kaoru. After an hour or so of searching, there was no sight of the Ouran host. No homeowners walking about had seen the kid around at all. The sky began to color with orange and pinks – a beautiful sunset. It was then Kei happened to pass a park. It was practically the most logical place to go for a runway… Kei should know.

A sharp pain tickled his back. Really, they shouldn't have been so rough, but maybe it was Kei's fault too. It had been a really long ass time since he had sex. He rested himself on a swing, feeling rather melancholy. His 'new' life had started on a swing like this. The quiet park was much like the park he slept in after he dropped out of college. After his father disowned him, parks were one of the few safe places he found. Hardly anyone came to play on them when it was dark. Kei looked at the sand box remembering feeling nostalgic about this situation. It was all so long ago and now everything was different. Now he had the chance for a happy ending.

"Keichi?"

Involuntarily, Kei flinched, but didn't move from his swing. How the company director loathed his old name of his previous life. It was a curse that was going to follow him for the rest of his life. However, he ignored the voice. Keichi was a common name and could have been anyone.

Except, it wasn't. A hand grabbed his shoulder and Kei turned around to see the last person he wanted to see on the face of the planet. It was a man, but not just any man. It was the man who got him disowned; the selfish bastard who wanted Kei all to himself; the man who ruined his life.

"I don't go by that name any more, Eiji," Kei said distastefully and turned away. "It's Kei now."

Eiji nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what? For using an incorrect name or changing me entire life?"

"Both…" He paused and then added, "It's so good to see you again, Keichi."

:X:

In another part of the rural area, Chikato was oblivious to his boyfriend's meeting. If he had, he would have punched the man's teeth out. But alas, Chikato was acting as the good boyfriend and looking for Kaoru. Like his boyfriend, the search wasn't going so well. On his side of the town, no traces of orange hair were to be found. Any hope of finding the teen was slipping away like the light in the sky. Towards the east, dark blue skies were creeping across the world. Chikato was sure Kaoru couldn't be found. Neither Kei nor Kyouya had called saying they found Kaoru. Images of Kaoru taking his own life flashed through Chikato's head. The upcoming bridge would be the perfect height for…

"Kaoru where are you?" Chikato looked towards the sky.

"Is that you? Chikato?" The black haired man turned and saw Kaoru. He rushed to hug the boy. He wasn't dead! The ginger looked puzzled, "Why are you here?"

"Are you alright?" Chikato asked him. "We were so worried about you. Kei, Kyouya, and I were looking for-"

Kaoru gawked. "Kyouya-senpai is here? Really? Oh, my god! Why are you guys here?"

"Looking for you! We found you journal – why would you think about something that horrible? Ending your life?"

"What journal?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kaoru realized and burned red. "That's not my journal! That's a story I was working on. It's not finished yet and AHHH! I can't believe you thought that I would kill myself. That is… _hysterical_!"

Chikato couldn't believe what he heard. Kaoru Hittachin's laughter. From all the stress and fear and worry he had been through, it just amazing Chikato that here Kaoru was, unharmed and healthy, laughing. It was hard to believe for Kaoru too. The last time he laughed was… was what felt like a long time ago. The sensation felt _good._

A smile cracked on Chikato's face too, "I guess all this hype for nothing is funny. So, can we call your uncle and family to tell them you're fine?"

Kaoru stared at him, "Oh gosh, I just realized I haven't talked to my family since I ran away to Kei's house. And Hikaru…"

Chikato saw the younger twin's face fall. These teenagers were all just chalked up with emotions and hormones. "What about your brother, Karou?"

"I messed everything up, Chikato," Kaoru slouched against the bridge's railing. "I kissed him. I _kissed _my brother! And I ran away because I think he hates me now. What do I do?"

"You've said it yourself, Kaoru. You are your brother have a special relationship. You guys care for each other in a brotherly way," Chikato rubbed the back of the lost teen. "He won't hate you."

"I confused my feelings," Kaoru moaned. "I've never felt love before and with Hikaru moving further and further away from me – I just thought… I just thought if I mattered to him more then maybe we'd go back to the way we've always been – sharing everything.

"But when we kissed – I realized that I didn't love him and then I kissed Kyouya and found out I love Kyouya instead," Kaoru sighed. "I really can't face _him_, Chikato! It's Kyouya-Fucking-Ootori! A respectable son of the great Ootori family! I should just stop kissing people. I should just disappear into the mountains and declare celibacy! …I wish I could just vanish like that."

"You can't Kaoru," Chikato comforted him. "There are so many people who love you and would miss you if you were gone. Think about them too. Don't disappear from their lives because it's harder for them than it is for you. Believe, I know what it's like for someone you love to leave without a trace."

"But why would they care for someone as messed up as me?"

"The same reason why you care for them. Because you love them."

"But love is stupidly complicated and this limbo of possible rejection will just make the real one hurt so much more!"

"You know your parents and brother are more forgiving than Kei's father. They'll still love you."

"I'm talking about Kyouya."

"Of what? Being rejected?" Chikato asked.

"Yes! No… I mean…" Hikaru closed his eyes. "What if this is just another teenage fantasy and will be wiped away as soon as someone new comes along. What if I'm only interested in something I don't have, like I did with Hikaru? And what if Kyouya does accept me? Will I dump him right after? I don't want to hurt him or myself. I'm so afraid of the outcome."

"Kaoru, just listen to your heart for a while and not your mind," Chikato replied. "You can't ask yourself question after question because eventually you'll only be in the way of yourself. Your future is in your hands. Don't wait around for it to happen, do it yourself. Make the move."

Koaru pressed his lips together, not making a sound. He knew Chikato was right, but it was just so hard! He may not look like it, but Kaoru was a calculating person. Behind all the pranks and fun, he was studious observer paying attention to reactions and consequences. Hikaru was the one who followed his heart – something Kaoru never really understood how to do.

"Kaoru," Chikato voiced after a moment of silence. "When you think of Kyouya, how do you feel?"

"I feel hot, achy feeling in my heart. It hurts, Chikato. It hurts a lot and it scares me a lot," Kaoru replied, a bit choked on his words. "But it makes me want to be held by him; want to talk to him alone forever; want to hold his hand; want to call him up when I'm feeling sad and tell me everything is okay; want to hear his laughter and see all of his emotions; want to be happy with him all the time; want to share secrets no one else knows; and want to see us together."

"Then you love him, Kaoru," Chikato kissed the boy's forehead. "I know how you feel and I'll tell you something. Everyone feels the same thing about the person they love. Kyouya, me, even your Uncle Kei does. We're all so in love that we're afraid of loving someone too much. We want to be safe in our own little worlds, but the truth is that if we stay too long in that world, we miss our opportunities. Fear only takes us so far. Stop thinking about the consequences, Kaoru. Stop thinking and start doing. Tell Kyouya you love him!"

"I… I think I will."

"Good. Now text your parents and your uncle before going off into the sunset with your boyfriend."

"Again, my love life is not a musical."

Chikato patted the teen on the head before going to find his own boyfriend. It was good that everything was working out. Well, at least to Chikato's knowledge.

:X:

"I never thought I'd see you again," Eiji said. "You were so furious after what happened."

Kei pushed himself on a swing, "Of course. Everything I worked for was ruined. Remember, I was going to get my doctor's degree in medicine. I was going to research stem cells. I was going to help save people's lives. To do all that you need money."

"Sorry," Eiji apologized. "I know it's all my fault. I shouldn't have asked you out that day on the train, but I loved you."

"That love didn't take us ever far." Kei knew that every word he was saying was hurting his ex. Part of him didn't care… and part of hated himself for doing so. He wasn't Keichi Hittachin anymore. He was Kei Mino now – a successful company director. He was in love with Chikato. He was a different person from back then. He was a better person than he was acting like right now.

"But you know what, Keich- Kei," Eiji corrected himself. "I've always wanted to see you again. I wanted to see how you were doing because I have always felt guilty for falling in love and being happy. Today was the second day I proposed to someone. The first was my late wife and the second is my boyfriend, well my fiancé."

"I forgot you were bi," Kei replied. Then again after a long pause, "I'm sorry she died."

"She gave me this baby girl before she died," Eiji continued. "I was so damn unprepared to be a single father."

"It must have been hard," Kei replied. With Kaoru running around, Kei understood a little about how taking care of a child was hard. And the part that still cared – that sliver of love for Eiji still left in him – hurt Kei.

Eiji just nodded, "Ari, that's my daughter's name. Well, she would have grown up a screw-up if it weren't for Takashi. I am so grateful for him and I really love him. I must sound so selfish right now, sorry."

"It's fine," Kei sighed. "I think… I think we both have the right to be happy. I do forgive you, Eiji."

They shared a smile for just that once. Eiji shifted, "Thank you Kei. That means a lot to me. But can you please answer this one question? Are _you_ happy now? I don't think I couldn't live happily with my fiancé if I knew you were unhappy. You deserve happiness more than I do – more than I ever will. Tell me, Keichi."

Before Kei could answer the question, two people ran into the park shouting at Eiji. It was a little girl, still wobbly on her feet, and a tall man running after her. "Daddy!" the girl squealed before jumping onto Eiji's lap. Kei had to admit that she was adorable. She wore a pink dress with yellow ducks on it and her hair was pulled up into pigtails. Her smile was absolutely radiant too. She kissed Eiji on the cheek before cocking her head to one side and stared at Kei with her big eyes.

"Who dat?" She asked before breaking out a smile. "Are you related to boy on ruv-lovey bridge?"

"Eiji, who is this?" The tall man asked. The man's eyes stared at Kei with worry and predatory instinct. So this was Eiji's new man.

Kei started to laugh, "Just a bystander. Don't worry. I'm not going to steal him or anything. It was nice talking to you, Eiji. This is where I'll take my leave."

"Keichi, wait," Eiji pleaded. "I want to make up for what happened. I want you to be happy."

"Eiji, Keichi can't be happy because Keichi is dead," Kei said sternly. However his frown broke and he smiled. "But, _I am_ happy. My new boyfriend is right over there, look." Kei pointed to Chikato, standing at the entrance of the park. "I guess I should thank you for ruining my life, because if you didn't… I wouldn't be with him."

The orange-haired man stood up from his swing and walked away from the family. It was so nice to see Chikato smiled brightly as he got closer. The feeling tore at Kei's heart and he realized it then: this feeling was what he always wanted. Chikato grabbed Kei's hand so that their fingers intertwined. It made Kei smile and blush cheerfully. This is who he belonged with. Not some man from the past, but Chikato. Kei wasn't going to let the past control him anymore.

"Chikato, I want to go back to college," Kei said. "I think I'll go back into the science field. I'll do something again."

Chikato stared, "What made you want to do that?"

"I'm not going to have my past dictate my future," Kei smiled. "And it's about time I get my doctorate."

"What will you do about the company?"

"I think I'll give it to you," Kei laughed, "Now you'll have to deal with all those sex maniacs."

"Great," Chikato rolled his eyes. "But I would be honored to take over. Though, what's made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

But Kei didn't answer, he just smiled wider and then, out of the blue, kissed his lover. "I love you," he said, "Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Because you're dense as hell," Chikato laughed, "but… I guess I was a coward too. All those years…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

:X:

He had called and the other sprinted to him. And they hadn't left each other's arms since Kyouya found Kaoru. The older boy shook with the excess fear and worry, but also with relief and hugged the other so tight as though to say, _"I never want to let you go."_ Kaoru felt it all, in Kyouya's embrace, his mumbled whispering, his body language.

"Kyouya," Kaoru choked out – since his lungs were being squished flat and the raw emotions felt like a tsunami – "I like you. I really, really like you. Like, I think I'm in love with you."

For a man as cool and calculative as Kyouya, it was rare to see him lose control of his emotions. It was even more rare to see his succumb to them.

And yet, Kaoru did.

Kyouya pressed into the kiss, taking all that he could, venting all that he could. Nothing prior to that kiss could describe it. Kaoru had never felt something like that before either. It was warm and sweet and wonderful and explosive. Every inch of Kaoru's skin tingled with excitement. His heart pounded like rain and he drowned in that kiss.

"I love you," Kyouya mumbled into Kaoru's lips, "I love you."

:X: (And then the reason why the author took about three years to update)

They had hardly made it to the car before they were tangled together. Hands flew everywhere, taking in everything as the night grew dark. Kaoru groaned as Kyouya rubbed against his groin. In the back of Kaoru's car, on top of a pile of blankets and folded down seat, the boys sat shirtless facing each other. Dim light from the streetlamp allowed the boys to see what little they could of each other. Yet, that was all they needed. They were going to do it. They were going to seal the deal.

Kaoru took a breath in and then smiled awkwardly, "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Only for you," The glasses character smiled before licking at Kaoru's collarbone. The ginger squirmed and ran a hand through his boyfriend's raven hair. He pressed the foreheads together. Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled and those smiles melted into one. Teeth grazing lips, tongues dancing and exploring, everything felt so right, so good. And they never wanted it to end. Kyouya's hand ventured down lower while Kaoru traced his boyfriend's (_his_ boyfriend's!) chest. They took in all that they could, to memorize as much as they could. Kyouya's fingers slid over Kaoru's lower abdomens, making Kaoru shiver and moan. In moments, they were radiating heat and the car windows were fogging up. Kaoru closed his eyes and listened to Kyouya on top of him.

His eyes flashed open when he felt the heat of Kyouya's hand on his groin. Hazel brown and green met, drinking in the situation. Then Kyouya smiled, making Kaoru realize what all the girls at the host club swoon for. He then said, "Kaoru, I apologize in advance."

"For what?"

"That our first has to be in a car."

Kaoru grinned widely, "Don't be."

It was awkward, seeing Kaoru's junk for the first time. Kyouya had hardly seen anyone else's than his own, but somehow that awkward tension melted when Kaoru's thin, slick fingers grabbed it. Kyouya stared at Kaoru, pumping himself, moaning more and more and finally leading Kyouya's hand to his cock. It pulsed with need, something that Kyouya was happy to supply. And it was hot. Hot like fire and that fire spread through to Kyouya's groin.

"Don't stop," Kyouya whispered into Kaoru's ears.

"Wha-AAAHHH!"

The cool prince wormed his fingers down, at first brushing Kaoru's entrance, but then pressing his finger in. Kaoru flushed pink, all over his body, feeling the single – no, FUCK – the _two_ fingers slide in and out of his body, scissor kicking once in a while that made Kaoru howl.

Kyouya smirked and shimmied off his own pants and pumped his own cock. Kaoru was making a weak attempt on continuing himself, but Kyouya didn't mind. He wanted them to come together. Then, he removed his fingers from Kaoru's heat to put on the condom Kei slipped him in the car – Seriously did that man know everything? Kaoru hissed, groping Kyouya to continue. Kyouya smiled and moved to please his boyfriend.

It was like being a firework. It stung and hurt a lot at first. Kaoru screamed and dug his nails into Kyouya's shoulders. It wasn't as pleasant as the fingers and it was tight and uncomfortable.

And then it was bright.

A burning white washed over them and it felt like a shower of gold light was sprinkled on them. Every caress, every touch, every_where_ it felt hot and sweet and brilliant. They moved together, moving as though they were built to move like that together.

And then they burst and fell into each other's arms.

:X:

"Oh my god," Kaoru whispered, recovering some, "You just… in…"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait," Kyouya kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"The always reasonable and precise Kyouya…" Kaoru started.

"Dare to finish that?"

Kaoru smiled, "You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be," the other jested.

"Then Mr. Mathematician-Robot-Science-Guy."

"What?"

"Can you calculate our love?"

Kyouya smiled, entwining their hands together and then kissing Kaoru again. It felt right – more right than anything else had. Kyouya broke from it, only to see Kaoru smiling, giddy and sweet.

"Of course I can," was our glasses character's reply.

**The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:

HOLY CRAP I AM DONE.

Well not really because I'm going to write an epilogue to apologize for the years of silence.

Hi guys! Long time no read, huh? Well, I'm super sorry I didn't update for about three years. I got busy with school and then lost the motivation to continue. Whatever I wrote just didn't seem right. That and sex is a bitch to write, I'm not going to lie. You have to be in the right mood to write sex, which thankfully I was. But seriously, this chapter has been half written in my writing folder for three years, each summer I've added a little more and revised a little more.

Probably ruining that whole, "Let's write in my new writing style because it's better!" idea since once again my writing has changed.

Either way, thank you all for waiting and I apologize again and up next: THE EPILOGUE!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue!

:xxx:

"So we're good, right?" Hikaru asked his twin for the umpteenth time.

It had been a week since Kaoru had come home, much to his family's relief. However, to their shock (well, only Hikaru's shock) Kaoru came back with Kyouya, holding hands and blushing wildly. The Hitachiin mother rushed them, doting on Kyouya, scolding Kaoru for running off and then leaving them for the drawing board. Apparently seeing her, "cute little Kaoru with a lover!" gave her new inspiration for a couple's clothes line. And the twin's father? He just nodded and figured that at least one of his sons had to be gay since they were dressed up as girls so often during their childhood.

Hikaru had stood his distance from the new couple, figuring out what it all meant. And then, that night, Kaoru told his twin everything. From kissing Kyouya to going to Kei to speaking with Chikato to the confession (leaving out the sex. Kaoru just wanted to inform his brother, not mortify the kid). And most importantly, Kaoru talked about the twin's relationship.

It felt so weird, for both of them, for Kaoru to talk to his brother like… well… a real person. No hip-joining, no finishing each other's sentences, no twinly conduct at all. Hikaru saw, for the first time, how different they were. Sure, dyeing his hair and how Kaoru didn't want Haruhi as a girlfriend made a difference. However, it wasn't big difference, like not being with each other for weeks and losing the ability to read each other's minds.

"Hikaru, I'm going to tell you this once," Kaoru huffed, "I love you in a totally platonic and brotherly fashion, but with asking me all the time if we are _good_, then I might consider strangling you and-"

"becoming an only child," Hikaru finished the punch line.

They shared a devilish and playful grin they hadn't done in a while. It was going to be all right.

:X:

School went on normally. Kyouya and Kaoru decided it would be the best if they kept their relationship hidden from the rest of the club. Not that anyone really noticed. Everyone was happy to see Kaoru live and well, not kidnapped as Tamaki had claimed. The twins still did their "brotherly love," sketch and shared their customers. Kyouya still watched everyone with a pen in hand and money in mind.

But that was just at school.

:X:

Kei paced up and down the hallway of the Hitachiin manor. How long has it been? Ten years? Twenty years? How old were the twins? Kei rubbed his hands on his suit pants – damn, he was anxious. Maybe he should have asked Chikato to come with him. No, no. That would have been worse. Chikato would have introduced himself as Kei's boyfriend, which though correct, was highly inappropriate at the moment.

1:58

Two more minutes and then he would be exactly on time and could stall outside for just a little longer.

2:00

Where the hell had those minutes gone?

Kei took as deep breathe in and knocked on the dinning room door. Of course, there was no meal being served at this time, but the table was large and Kei hoped that distance would mitigate the anger.

"Come in." Kei pushed open the doors and bowed.

"Well, don't just stand there with your head down," the rough voice growled, "Get in here, I want to see you after all this time."

"Yes, sir," Kei hoped his voice didn't crack or sound pathetic. Damn, he was nervous. He looked up and saw there were only two chairs – one with an elderly man sitting in it, and the other was directly across the table from him. It would have suited Kei just fine it the chairs had been placed at the ends of the table, not directly in the middle. The older man was barely four feet away from him.

"I'm glad to see you," The old man said once Kei had sat down. "I really am. I should have come to see you sooner. Your mother was so anger with me. Heck, she's been anger since the wedding. She ratted me out that night and told me all about you and it was then I realized I wanted to see you again. I… I wanted to apologize for a long time, but then I realized that I did, you were too far way from me to reach."

"I was always around," Kei said, quietly. This was not how he expected it would be. He thought he would have been hurled out of the room by now. "I wanted to be around."

"Your mother said you did," the older man sighed. "Kei, I'm sorry. I'm really bad at listening. I'm bad at changing too, but if you'll give me a chance-"

"I accept your apology," Kei interrupted. "I accept it, dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note:

Okay, just wanted to give Kei the ending he deserved. It might be a little unrealistic, but people change and forgive and I felt like I needed to redeem this pair of father and son.

So ANYWAY – This is the end! YAY! I AM DONE. OFFICIALLY. And I probably will never step back into fanfiction again. That might come as a surprise to you, or not considering I haven't created any new fanfiction in the past few years. :P

I've put the fanfiction part of my writing away and I'm working on other writing things and school and art. So thank you for all the support and not hate and waiting this long ass time for me to update. So this is good-bye… feels to weird, but yeah. The end.


End file.
